Double life
by Gaston1991
Summary: How Tsuwabuki ended with two girlfriends.


Special thanks once again to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Tsuwabuki walked in the corridors of Ohtori Academy. He had never been happier than he was today; it was the first day of the new school year and the first time he would be in the same part of the academy as Nanami, the girl he loved, though sadly it was her final year before graduating.

Nanami had matured over the years, but she still liked giving orders to Tsuwabuki - not that the young boy disliked that.

Tsuwabuki wondered what Nanami would do after graduating. Apparently, she and her brother would move out of their adoptive parents' house once she was an adult. They didn't seem to like the people who raised them, according to the conversation Tsuwabuki had overheard between her and Touga. This revelation made Tsuwabuki want to make Nanami happy even more than before.

He was lost in his own thoughts when someone touched his shoulder and shouted.

''Tsuwabuki!''

It was his friend Mari.

''You didn't need to yell.''

''I called you three times!'' Mari frowned. ''Why do you never listen to me?''

Despite what it looked like, Tsuwabuki and Mari were best friends. Mari was tough to him, but she could be nice to him as well. That didn't really bother the young boy, who seemed to like that kind of girl. He first saw her just as a friend, but when puberty hit her, he started having new feelings for her that he fought against. He only wanted Nanami, and what was more, the two girls disliked each other and had often fought over him; he knew Nanami would be furious to learn of his new feelings for his childhood friend.

''Tsuwabuki, do you want to have lunch with me?'' Mari asked, apparently trying to use a flirtitious voice.

He wanted to say no, but another part of his brain made him said yes. Mari walked away happily after that, leaving Tsuwabuki feeling embarassed. He wanted to have lunch with Nanami instead, as unlike Mari, he hadn't seen her during the spring break.

''Tsuwabuki!'' yelled another voice behind him.

This time, it was Nanami.

''Hello, Miss Nanami.''

''I told you, just call me Nanami. Anyway, can we meet today after class? Let's talk about what we did over spring break.''

''Sure!'' Tsuwabuki smiled.

After Nanami left and Tsuwabuki went to his first class of the day, he could not stop believing how lucky he was that the two girls had asked different hours to be with him.

xx

Mari and Tsuwabuki had their lunch on the grass. The boy was a bit afraid Nanami would show up, but the blonde girl wasn't around.

''I am very lucky today!'' thought Tsuwabuki.

Tsuwabuki was so deep in thought that he didn't notice all his food had been going everywhere but his mouth.

''Tsuwabuki, stop eating like a kid. You're embarrassing!''

''I am _not_ eating like a kid! And you aren't very mature either!''

''I'm one year old than you, so that automatically means I'm more mature than you!''

Tsuwabuki smiled. He liked these fights with Mari, and it made him realize how sad he would be without her.

After lunch, Mari asked Tsuwabuki if they could see each other the next day after class, and Tsuwabuki agreed to that.

xx

After class, Tsuwabuki went to Nanami's room, where she had prepared a few things for him.

''Do you want cookies and tea?'' Nanami smiled.

''Thank for the cookies, but I don't drink tea.''

''I _said_, do you want cookies and tea?''

''S..Sure... I always wanted to try tea.''

Two hours later, Nanami told Tsuwabuki it was always a pleasure being with him and asked him if she could have lunch with him the next day. He said yes to that.

xx

While in bed, Tsuwabuki thought again about how lucky he was.

''They both asked me to meet them again at different times! What a miracle!''

xx

Throughout the rest of the month, the same scenario repeated. Tsuwabuki now passed half of his free time with Mari and the other half of it with Nanami, including on weekends.

At the end of one day, Mari and Tsuwabuki talked in front of the fountain.

''Don't worry,'' said Mari, ''if you still have problems with your homework, just ask me.''

''Thanks again,'' Tsuwabuki said.

Suddenly, Mari kissed him. That made the boy blush.

''Goodbye,'' she said afterwards.

Tsuwabuki looked at his friend as she moved away. He couldn't lie to himself anymore: he loved both girls.

''What should I do?'' thought the teenager.

''Tsuwabuki,'' said a new voice.

Tsuwabuki turned his head and saw Kozue, the twin sister of Miki, the boy who sometimes served as Tsuwabuki's mentor.

''I am very proud of you,'' smiled Kozue.

''Huh...thanks...'' Tsuwabuki smiled back awkwardly.

xx

Tsuwabuki had thought about what he would do with the rest of his life. Since it was so easy to meet the two girls during school, neither of whom knew he was seeing the other, he figured out he could do the same thing out of school as well. He would have two weddings, two house, two families and two wives.

''I would be able to do this! I'm such a playboy!''

xx

All was good for Tsuwabuki. He had a double life and he hadn't been caught so far. It was now Christmas, and he had planned to spend the first half of the day with Nanami and the second half with Mari. What made it perfect was that, by coincidence, he would pass exactly the same number of hours with each girl so he didn't feel like he was favoring one over the other.

All was fine until he knocked on Nanami's door. When she opened it, Nanami was really surprised to see him.

''Tsuwabuki! What are you doing? We weren't supposed to meet until the afternoon!''

The young boy suddenly realized he'd made his first mistake. He was supposed to meet Mari first and then Nanami, but he had gotten the hours the wrong way round.

''TSUWABUKI!'' A voice yelled behind him.

Tsuwabuki didn't even have to turn his head to know who that voice belonged to.

''I was waiting for you at our pickup point and then I saw you walking towards Nanami's place!''

''Mari... I... I can explain...''

''No, I want an explanation from _Nanami!_ I thought she would respect the schedule we'd made together, but now she's trying to have you all to herself today!''

''Hey, it's not my fault if he made a mistake! I'd planned to relax while you had your date with him!''

Tsuwabuki didn't understand what was happening. ''Wait... schedule... you knew about my date with Mari...?'' he asked, confused.

Both girls smiled.

''I think at this point we should tell him,'' Nanami said. ''He isn't able to get it by himself.''

''Yeah, he probably thinks he's the new Casanova,'' Mari laughed. ''I remember when he still had your lipstick on his cheek and I acted like I didn't see it!''

''Indeed, if he really had a double life we would've found out in two days!''

Tsuwabuki was even more confused. ''_What?_''

''See, Nanami and I met before the school year started and we talked about you.''

''We figured we'd be able to share you, so we made a schedule.''

Tsuwabuki's jaw dropped.

''Sh... Share me?!''

''Why not?'' Mari said. ''You really need two strong women in your life.''

''And now that you know the truth, maybe you can start dating both of us at the same time,'' suggested Nanami.

Tsuwabuki blushed and immediately said yes. The two girls embraced him and kissed him on the cheeks at the same time.

xx

Later, Tsuwabuki walked outside with both girls attached to him. It didn't go unnoticed.

''Look,'' Miki said, ''Mari and Nanami finally stopped fighting. They're good friends now.''

''He's still naive in many things,'' Kozue thought, rolling her eyes.

It was the best day Tsuwabuki had ever had. He knew he would be with the two girls he loved, and that was all that mattered to him.

The End


End file.
